A Series of Unconventional Events
by WellHowAboutThat
Summary: There was no forewarning, no possible way to prepare himself. Sasuke Uchiha wasn't so foolish that he thought he could handle this problem. His source of trouble being a certain pink haired team mate that insisted on being full of surprises.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

Sasusaku

Hey guys! I had this funny idea in my head for awhile so i couldn't help but make it a story. I'm debating on extending this oneshot and adding chapters... but that depends on if you guys like it! So let me know what you think of it :)

R& R please!

What else is there to do other than accept that the situation has become tragically dire

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Some Situations Are Just Out of Our Control

* * *

><p>Early in the morning is where Sasuke Uchiha found himself running over rooftops heading in the direction of his female team mate's house. He had just left the Tsunade's office where she assigned him to the job of retrieving Sakura Haruno to be present at a debriefing where she was needed at the Hokage Tower.<p>

He reached her house and slipped in through one of her windows in the living room. Feet hitting the floor he walked towards her bedroom door. He knocked twice on the door but he was met with silence. He grabbed the door handle and gently twisted it, pushing her bedroom door open.

He could see her sleeping peacefully on her bed, turned over on her stomach and breathing evenly. She lay hugging a pillow to her cheek with her waist length pink locks spread messily around her.

"Sakura." He called to her from the door way. He could see her nose twitch and her eyebrows scrunch as she registered her name being called in her sleep.

"Sakura." He called out a little louder to the pink haired medic. He watched her eyebrows draw together and head push further into her pillow.

Being pulled from sleep she could hear a familiar deep velvet voice calling her name. The sound of her name being called was so _beauti_- Until she realized it was Sasuke trying to wake her up.

"Sakura." He tried again only to be answered with a moan of despair form her half asleep form. "_Nooo_.." She mumbled before pulling the covers over her head so she disappeared from his view. This had to be some kind of nightmare.

She wanted to cry, her beloved sleep was being torn away from her. '_God. I am not in the mood for this shit.'_ She knew it must have been some ungodly hour that she was being woken up at. She was way too tired to move an inch from her lovely, comfortable, warm bed. Just thinking about getting up almost brought physical pain to the medic. Did she mention that in her cocoon of covers it was warm, so _wonderfully **warm**_?

"Wake up." He ran a hand through his ink coloured locks while he walked closer to the bed. There was movement before a muffled groan and a 'Go away' could be heard from underneath the white duvet.

"Sakura I know you can hear me." A smirk made its way to his lips when she lifted a hand from underneath the covers to flip him off.

He made his way over so that he was standing beside of her bed, looking down at the lump underneath the covers. Sighing, he knew she was going to make this as difficult as possible.

"Wake up." He could see her flip over underneath the mass of white as one of her arms came into view while she stretched it above her head. "_Nn_….Sasuke…leave."

He knew she must be exhausted, he heard this morning that a whole team of anbu had come into the hospital last night with 4 of he 6 members in critical condition. Sakura of course being the head medic nin was called in and rushed to treat them. She'd also probably depleted her chakra. Sometimes he wasn't sure if she even took care of herself. She poured all her time and energy into helping others. She rarely got days off so he felt bad that he had to be the one to ruin her well deserved rest.

He reached out his hand and gripped the top corner of her white covers, he knew losing the warmth of the bed sheets would effectively wake her up. He decided that he would just rip the covers off in one go, seeing as she usually put up a battle and he assumed she'd try grabbing them back otherwise.

He leaned closer to the bed and quickly pulled the covers off of her, exposing her form to the cold air in the middle of saying his sentence. He was entirely unprepared for what was revealed from underneath the covers.

"Sakura I know it's your day off but Tsunade sent me here becau-"

His mind short-circuited, the words dying in his throat when he looked down.

Now what happened following him ripping the covers off Sakura happened very _quickly_ but in a sequence of events.

His body went rigid, breath hitching in his throat, and dark eyes widening at the sight they were met with. Lying on the bed was Sakura on her back, head turned to the side exposing the side of her neck, right arm bent and raised above her head while the other was bent so her hand almost brushed her shoulder and her left leg bent at the knee. Her waist length pink locks sprawled across the white sheets, surrounding her body.

But that wasn't what stole his breath. Sasuke was rarely caught off guard, but this was one of those few isolated moments where the raven-haired man was utterly surprised. It was the fact that Sakura was sleeping in _nothing_ but a matching pair of **_dark green lace panties_** and a **_fitted bra_**. Heat crawled up the back of his neck and burned the tips of his ears as his wide eyes took in the sight before him. Creamy white, unmarred, and smooth skin exposed.

His traitorous eyes raked over her body without his consent. Eyes taking in her thin shoulders pressed against the bed, collarbones lightly sticking out and the positions of her arms around her. His eyes were drawn to the soft mounds restrained by her bra that looked like it was _barely_ confining her breasts. The generous swell of her breasts moving up and down lightly with her breathing.

Dark eyes ran over her toned and flat stomach. Her curves freely out for display. He noted the curve of her slender hips, her belly button, before dropping his gaze to the skimpy dark green lace panties she wore. He lingered there before his eyes trailed down her long shapely legs that were toned from years of training.

He wondered if this was some kind of punishment from Kami for repressing his hormones during adolescence. He had ignored the testosterone pumping through his body and pushed down any primal urges if they ever did rise. He had instead favored the path to finding power rather than being distracted by hormones. It was a wonder if the stoic Uchiha even had a sex drive. His obvious lack of interest in the opposite sex had people questioning his orientation. He was disgusted by the thought. Just because he didn't ogle women didn't mean he was _gay_. He just wasn't consumed by the need for physical gratification. He was still a man though, susceptible to the same forms of temptation. He wasn't entirely devoid of hormones.

The sight of her laying like that on her back in only her bra and underwear had his mind picturing a million different scenarios that involved him hovering over her, fingers tracing soft skin, grabbing those long legs and moving them to _wrap around his wai_-

He stopped that thought instantly. Were he any other man and not a Uchiha his jaw would've dropped open. Dirty thoughts involving a skimpily dressed pink haired medic were flashing through his head.

_'his fingers slowly pulling down those lacey green pant-'_

Damnit. Who was he kidding, it would be absolutely useless to try and dispel the fantasies from his mind. The image of what she looked like right now was going to be _permanently_ etched into his brain.

_This_. This he had **not** seen coming.

Now at the age of 22, living the life of a shinobi, Sasuke Uchiha was sure of very few things. Battle was unpredictable and being a shinobi, you could lose your life at any given moment. Now what he was sure of was this.

He was sure of the sun rising and setting each day, he was sure of the fact that everyone would eventually die, that Naruto would never cease to be loud and annoying, and Sakura's **punches**.

He was almost undoubtedly sure that these were going to be the last seconds of his life. Really. He would've expected such disasters to fall upon Naruto but never did he imagine it would happen to him.

He looked back at his life and realizing that he had accomplished at least one of his goals, he was content. He had lived a pretty long life, fought many battles, won and lost. It was odd. A feeling of calm overtook him as he accepted his fate.

He was _sure_. He had never been more sure of _anything_.

**He was going to die.**

There was nothing he could do to prevent it. His years of training and his infamous speed couldn't save him from this. He was sure no human would be able to react in time to cheat this particular form of death. The idea of escaping almost making him laugh.

It felt like eternity when in reality it all happened in a split second. Everything happened in slow motion. It was like all noises were being blocked out, his eyes flicking up to meet her face where startling green awaited him. He saw dark lashes flutter before her eyes snapped open, the shock registering on her face, eyes widening in disbelief, eyebrows arching up, and the intake of air through her parted lips.

He thought he would've been gripped by fear but the situation was so _hopeless_ he couldn't bring himself to try and react. He felt like time was moving at the slowest pace possible. He was not a man who could be intimidated and furthermore he feared very little other than losing his important people, like Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto. But Sakura's wrath? _Everyone_, shinobi, children, animals, and even the Hokage were scared of her fury. How would he say this….

When Sakura Haruno is angry… She instills _fear_ into the heart of whoever unleashed her wrath. She was a beautiful yet frightening creature.

Death was only moments away. His pulse was racing, heart beating furiously in his chest. But he accepted it. Well at least he'd be leaving this world with the heaven sent image of this pink haired goddess. He couldn't deny that she was breathtakingly beautiful… A wry smirk twitching at the corner of his lips.

_Maybe even more so when she's furious._

With this last thought he watched as her face contorted into a look of absolute rage, emerald eyes lighting with fire, he could see her mouth forming the beginning of his name but he couldn't hear it. It could be because the sound of his heart pounding in his ears was blocking out everything else. He watched as she lifted off the bed, body coiled, hand clenching into a fist, le- _was that glowing green chakra he saw covering her fist?_- legs launching her towards him with such a _**godforsaken**_, unnatural speed he almost didn't believe it- save for the fact that he was currently watching it with his own eyes. Her glowing fist came into his line of sight, slowly inching towards his face. Coming closer, closer, and closer.

He would've told you that he'd felt the pain _before_ she had even touched him.

His world turned black as her fist connected with his face.

"_**SAAAAASSSUUUUUUUKEEEEE!**_" Birds scattered and flew from the trees as the enraged scream of the pink haired medic echoed throughout the village.

Her punch sent his unconscious body flew through the walls of 3 buildings before stopping.

All men, women, and children of Konoha were struck by fear as they heard the unmistakable scream of rage that could only belong to Haruno Sakura.

Sitting in Ichiraku, a blond haired shinobi with scratches marking both cheeks froze in his chair upon hearing the familiar voice. Dread instantly filled him, he could already feel a bruise pre forming on the back of his head…..He then realized _who's_ name she had screamed out.

The sound of multiple explosions followed right after the yell.

….He was sure he was going to have to trade in his orange jumpsuit to go buy some black clothing to attend the upcoming funeral of the last Uchiha. The colour in his face draining as he wondered what his best friend could have possibly done to have ignited her terrifying fury.

..That left only 3 members of Team 7...

Sakura so pissed she could barely see straight. WHO DID HE THINK HE WAS! She clenched unclenched her hand, chest heaving from her enraged breathing. She had to admit that sending that _little shit_ through 3 buildings was remarkably satisfying. This whole situation was his fault! Who just rips covers off of people like some kind of _psycho_! Her cheeks were flamed red, remembering the look that had crossed his face when her body had been revealed to him.

He seemed to be just as shocked as her, eyebrows shooting up and eyes widening, maybe even more shocked than her. But she couldn't forgive it! The way his dark eyes had dragged down her body in that one second. Fucking _pervert_! She wanted to scream again. She should have worn pyjamas to bed. Here she was, sleep brutally ripped away from her and now she was left with a huge whole in her bedroom wall. She turned her head to read the time on her alarm clock. A vein in her forehead throbbed. IT WAS FUCKING 6:30 A.M. _**Oh Fuck This**_. Her fucking god damn **day off** ! and _this_ is what she gets!

He had been saying something about Tsunade… She groaned, her mentor was probably waiting for her at the tower. She rushed to dress herself in her usual attire of black shorts, skirt, and red shirt. As soon as she was ready she moved to head in the direction of the tower before she stopped. Right. She had sent Sasuke's unconscious body flying through _multiple_ concrete walls. She jumped on the roof tops and reached the bloody body of the dark haired man. Her left eye twitched. She wanted to leave him there, he deserved it, but she mused that she would be blamed for the death of the man if she didn't heal him. She thought of a better idea, grabbing hold of one of his arms she dragged him along the road as she made her way to the Hokage's office.

The sight of the pink haired kunoichi _dragging_ the unconscious body of Sasuke Uchiha had the surrounding villagers cringing. Their blood running cold at the quiet fury displayed on her features. Sasuke was one of the strongest shinobi in the entire village so seeing his _lifeless_ body easily dragged by the petite girl was more than enough to strike fear into the hearts of all men who saw the spectacle.

Kakashi too had heard her scream, _hell_ the whole village had, and the explosions, but he thought his ears were playing tricks on him when it was the name of the stoic Uchiha she yelled and not Naruto's. He was curious…. '_What had the silent brooding man done..?'_ His lone eye widening in shock as he was met with the sight of his pupil dragging said man across the ground. His curiosity spiked, he **really** wanted to know what had happened. The Uchiha had possibly outdone Naruto in pissing her off… But seeing the look on her face he decided it was better that he not involve himself in the affair. Curious as he was, he valued his life more. He chose instead to open his Icha Icha novel and feign reading to avoid any contact with the furious woman.

Shizune instantly paled when she saw Sakura entering the doors of Konoha's hospital. The room was suddenly filled with the violent waves of chakra radiating off the woman as she walked in to th- Wha- _Oh god_…. _Was that a dead body she was dragging….?_

Sakura walked into the hospital and released his collar. She turned around and walked out, leaving behind her an unconscious and bleeding Sasuke in the middle of the hospital foyer. Shizune felt sympathy for the lifeless body bleeding on her floor. Silently thanking god that his body was still in _one piece_…that made her job of healing him so much easier.

When Sasuke finally woke up the next day he found himself resting on a bed in the four white walls of a hospital room. For a second he had thought he was dead. _'Why am I in so much pain then?'_ His body felt like it was falling apart…. Then the pain of his broken jaw had the memories of the previous morning flooding back to his mind. His neck felt hot as the image of Sakura lying in the bed clad in bra and underwear flashed in his mind.

Before he saw her fist connect with the side of his face. '_He was alive?'_ That was a surprise… He'd honestly thought he was a goner for sure. It had been such an easy task, go wake up Sakura… _Right_. Before that all turned to **_Shit._**

When he was discharged from the hospital shortly after waking up he exited the hospital doors and walked down the streets toward his apartment. He could hear the whispers and feel the stares of the villagers on him, they were looking at him like it was a miracle he was still alive. But considering what had conspired the day before, it was. His aching jaw only proving to remind him of his near death experience. By now it was the talk of the town. The mystery of what Sasuke had done to anger the pink haired temptress. No one knew what had happened. He could see the blatant curiosity in the faces of passing shinobi. His eye twitching, he glared at the ones who stared too long. Like hell he was going to let anyone know what had happened.

Tsunade was the only one who suspected that it had _something_ to do with him waking Sakura up….

He knew Naruto would be _dying_ to know how his best friend had fucked up.

….He wasn't sure if he'd be able to look at Sakura without imagining her in only her underwear. If she ever caught him looking at her she'd be sure to beat his face in.

And fuck up he _did_. Albeit by accident and unintentionally.

But that might have been the _loveliest_ accident he'd ever gotten himself into it. He couldn't help the pulling of the corner of his lips into a smirk. The vivid picture of her mouth open, looking up at him in shock, body only covered by the flimsy material of dark green lace coming to mind.

_He had fucked up spectacularly._

Continuing on his way home, Sasuke thought that almost dying was _well_ worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

Sasusaku

Heyy thanks for all of you that read this and thankyouu so much to those who reviewed! I think this story might end up to be around 6 or 7 chapters but i haven't decided yet. It started off as a oneshot but there were people who wanted me to continue so i did :) It'll probably be a drabble type story. Also to warn you guys this story is going to have limes and possibly lemons later! Next chapter will have a lime ;) Sorry if there are those who don't like it

R & R please!

Hope you guys like it, let me know what you think and i'm open to ideas for later chapters!

_'these are thoughts' _

:)

* * *

><p>Two days had passed since Sasuke's blunder in the simple task of waking up Sakura and team 7 had a scheduled sparring session.<p>

Walking over to the training ground he hoped that Sakura was no longer angry with him. As he approached the clearing he could see Naruto and Kakashi having a conversation but there was no sight of the pink haired woman. He found himself feeling relieved because he wouldn't have to face her just yet…. But that only meant for a few minutes before she left the hospital and arrived at their training ground.

As he walked closer to stand beside his sensei and best friend he could feel their questioning looks on him. Looking up he saw both of them staring at him. He resisted rolling his eyes at the obvious looks of curiosity from the two. Naruto had a determined look in his eye while Kakashi's lone eye crinkled, he could tell that the man was smiling underneath the mask that covered half of this face.

"Good morning Sasuke."

He narrowed his eyes at the pair, he knew they were going to ask about what happened sooner or later.

"You know…. It's good to see that you're still alive." The man was definitely smiling underneath that mask. He chose not to respond and instead folded his arms over his chest and looked away from them.

"Sakura-chan gets mad at me all the time but the last time I've seen her _THAT_ angry had to be the time I broke one of her pipes and flooded her basement…"

"…"

"If you don't mind me asking…. What was it that you did to Sakura?"

"Nothing."

Kakashi was sure from the man's answer that it had to be _really_ good if the Uchiha was determined not to talk about the incident. The curiosity was killing him. He wished he could just ask Sakura about it, she'd be easier to crack than Sasuke. Sadly he would be signing his death sentence if he tried to ask Sakura about what happened. He frowned, Sasuke didn't look like he was gonna tell...

"Are you _sure_ that nothing happe-"

The three men were alerted to the approaching presence of their topic of discussion which effectively had Kakashi closing his mouth before she heard what they were talking about. He didn't think she'd have a pleasant reaction to him and Naruto grilling Sasuke for information on the mishap two days ago. Sighing he gave a pointed look to Sasuke, silently letting him know that he didn't buy his explanation. The dark haired man only rolled his eyes in response.

The only female member of their group walked up to them offering a wave in greeting.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto said smiling while Kakashi nodded to her.

"Hey, sorry I'm a little late. It was really busy at the hospital all morning."

Things were going smoothly until her focus landed the stoic Uchiha who was standing there with his hands shoved in his pockets. He looked up, meeting her gaze with an apathetic stare. Her eyebrows drew together while her lips set into a thin line. _'Stupid_.' She grew agitated with the way he was staring at her as if nothing had happened two days ago. It's true that it wasn't really his fault and he'd only been trying to wake her up but she was still pissed off and extremely embarrassed. Sure her essentials were covered but he'd seen her practically _naked_!

Naruto could feel the air between the two crackling as they locked eyes with each other. _'huh?'_ Blue eyes looked back and forth between the two, Sasuke wasn't showing any signs of emotion but Sakura looked like she was going to punch said man. '_What's with this reaction?'_ He felt like he was suffocating from the tension that had exploded as soon as Sakura had looked at Sasuke.

It had lasted for a minute before Sasuke finally shifted his eyes away from her face and broke off the staring contest. One thing was for sure. The atmosphere between the two was stifling.

It was a silent agreement that no one was to mention the incident.

"Okay, Naruto and Sasuke pair up and I'm going to be sparring against Sakura." Kakashi's voice dispelled some of the building intensity. Naturally after seeing the staring contest between his pupils he was even more curious about the situation now, but that would have to wait. He smiled under his mask as he thought about what the scenario would look like if he had paired Sakura with Sasuke to spar. But he didn't need to have someone's blood on his hands so he decided not to.

They first prepared by doing a couple stretches just to get limber. When Sasuke finished stretching his legs he straightened his body and thus he was met with the sight of Sakura stretching out her arms. He found that his eyes were drawn to her figure, her hip jutting out as she placed the majority of her weight on her right leg while she stretched her left arm across her developed chest. He quickly looked away, jaw clenching because images of her laying on her bed filled his mind. Hands moving into fists by his side, he became irritated with himself. '_Why can't I stop looking at her?'_ He did his best to avoid looking at her but every few minutes he'd end up sneaking a glance at her. Of course he was extremely discreet, he knew it would be dangerous if she caught him looking.

He finished stretching the rest of his body and made a move to start walking towards the left side of the field where he and Naruto would be sparring. But before he could complete his objective he paused when he saw Sakura in a particularly distracting position.

Sasuke's eyes were hopelessly drawn to his pink haired team mate. He watched her take her right arm and move it behind her head. Her other arm over her head reaching to hold her right elbow as she stretched her limb. The movement caused her chest to push out and her red shirt to inch higher revealing a strip of pale skin. Her face was directed down so she couldn't see his observant eyes watching her. She dropped here right arm and moved to stretch out her left arm in the same manner. Again this caused her shirt to ride up on her torso.

The sight of her revealed skin had him wanting to touch, to trace her smooth skin with his rough hands, hold her hips while grazing his thumb over the exposed skin. His appreciative eyes followed the swell of her perky breasts. He told himself earlier that he _wasn't_ going to picture Sakura in her underwear but it seemed that his imagination had a different idea. The image of her doing the same stretches in her lingerie made his body heat up. He wanted to bite his lip at the naughty images his mind was producing. He could feel the familiar tug of heat pooling in his stomach and it almost scared him how easily she affected him. The idea of any woman tempting him was previously laughable but he wasn't so sure anymore. Here he was entertaining naughty ideas in his head all involving Sakura. He knew he should look away before she noticed but he, for the life of him, couldn't.

_His body hovering over hers, hands touching the expanse of her exposed stomach while her arms wrapped around his neck and moved to tangle in his hair.._

His thoughts were progressing down a dangerous path.

_The way she'd moan into his ear as he pinched a nipple over her bra, his hands firmly cupping her breasts and kneading them...his knee moving in between her legs to part them...her nails scraping down his back when he sucked on a particularly sensitive part of her neck, her fingers finding his waistband , unbuckling his belt then dipping her fingers into the waistband of his boxer to pull them do-_

His heart stopped when her eyes flashed up at him. Green eyes blazing with anger when she made eye contact with him. _' Shit.'_ He quickly turned his head and flickered his eyes away from her gaze. The next thing he knew a chakra laced kunai came flying with deadly precision towards his throat. His hand shot out and grabbed the kunai right before it pierced his skin. His slightly widened eyes flicked to Sakura who was acting as if nothing had happened, she was facing another direction with her hands folded across her chest. He could clearly see the agitation present on her face. '_That was close.._' He released the breath he had been holding, turned around and started walking to the designated area.

Naruto had been in the middle of stretching when his eyebrows shot up into his hairline as he saw from his peripheral vision, a kunai fly through the air towards Sasuke. He sweat dropped when his best friend avoided death by catching the flying object but it wasn't surprising that he'd caught it. What was surprising was Sasuke's slow reaction time to sensing the object coming towards him. He'd been _distracted_ and that was a phenomenon in itself. Blue eyes shifted to Sakura where he saw her standing with her arms folded, she looked pissed. If her glare burning a whole through the ground was anything to go by. '_What happened just now?'_

He was going to ask why she'd thrown the kunai at Sasuke but thought better of it and kept his mouth closed instead. Kakashi too had seen the kunai that seemingly appeared out of thin air aimed for the Uchiha. Right before the weapon was thrown he saw out of the corner of his eye that Sasuke had abruptly snapped his head to his left with his shoulders tensed. He'd been confused at first but realization was dawning on him that perhaps Sasuke had looked at Sakura and she had clearly not appreciated it. The question now was what look had Sasuke given her? and why?

The whole thing obviously had something to do with the mystery….

To avoid any more trouble Kakashi decided to start the sparring sessions. The two pairs immediately started fighting. The spar between the two boys ended with Sasuke winning. They were both exhausted from the tiring battle and decided to rest off to the side of the field. Kakashi and Sakura were still fighting so they relaxed and watched the fight.

In the middle of the field a blur of movement could be seen before half the field was split into two by a large crack in the earth. Kakashi had barely evaded the lethal attack and Sakura wasted no time lifting her fist from the earth before charging him with more combinations of punches and kicks.

Sasuke watched with concealed interest, her body flipping through the air and twisting at impossible angles was impossible not to look at. If he had not previously known that she was _flexible_ this was just a reminder. He tried but failed to stop the inappropriate thoughts flooding his mind of what positions he could put her in… _Her back arching off the bed, mouth in a silent scream as he lifted her legs over his shoulders while he thrus-_

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath through his nose to calm himself down. He ignored the twitch of his member confined in his pants. If he didn't keep a check on his hormones he was going to end up getting hard from just thinking about her. This was getting ridiculous, since when does Sasuke Uchiha have fantasies about his team mate? He was _not_ about to get a hard on in the middle of training, he had his pride to maintain. He breathed out and let his eyes wander back to the battle in front of him.

He couldn't ignore that she'd infected his mind with images and he was helpless in keeping control of the fantasies that played in his head. This had him cursing the fact that his hormones had now decided to make themselves present after all these years laying dormant.

It's like she was _purposely_ becoming a distraction for him…. And she didn't even realize what she was doing.

People may not think the blond knucklehead ninja had any perception skills but that was not true. He'd been watching the two of them and it was easy to see that whatever had happened was pretty significant. He plopped himself down on the grass beside Sasuke. He looked at him from the corner of his eye and he could see how the dark eyes followed the battle. Well that's what he thought at first but on closer inspection, Sasuke's eyes were definitely lingering on Sakura.

He already knew Sasuke wasn't the type to check women out but if he didn't know any better he'd say that was _EXACTLY_ what his best friend was doing. _Was the emotionally inept boy beside him finally showing interest in a female?_ He had to fight the grin that was trying to make its way onto his face. He had to trip up the Uchiha. As painfully curious as he was, he knew that Sasuke wouldn't tell him what had transpired between him and the pink haired medic. So he had to get him to make a mistake. Turning to look at his best friend he could see that he was thoroughly engrossed in watching the spar a couple hundred yards in front of them. From past experiences he knew that if Sasuke was focused on something and you tried to make conversation he had the habit of absent-mindedly answering without really processing the questions. This was usually because Naruto asked him things that were not important and it was usually just an attempt to get the man to speak. 'This is perfect' From what he could tell the raven haired man's attention was entirely focused on their team mate and sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei looks like he's going all out." Naruto said to the man beside him.

"Hn." Sasuke replied with out taking his eyes off the spar.

"Sakura really has gotten stronger, one wrong step and she'll be wiping the floor with him."

"Ah."

"You know I never noticed this before but does Sakura look like's she's taller?"

"…Hn."

"For her height she has really long legs"

"…"

Naruto didn't miss the way his best friend's eyes lowered and then quickly redirected his gaze.

"Sakura's really beautiful ne?"

Sasuke found himself opening his mouth to agree before realizing the trap Naruto had laid out. He quickly closed his mouth and hoped Naruto hadn't noticed. It was true and he personally deemed Sakura to be really attractive but he wasn't about to admit that to anyone. Yet alone to the dobe.

He chanced a look over to the blond only to be met with a huge smirk on the man's face.

_'Fuck. I can't believe he almost got me.'_ He resisted the urge to slap his hand to his forehead in frustration of being so easily tricked. His attention had been directed to more...important things.

"You were about to agree with me weren't you bastard?" He could see his smirk growing wider and all Sasuke wanted to do was wipe it off his face. But that would only further prove Naruto's assumption.

"No."

"Really? That's strange because I could've sworn you opened your mouth to say 'Ah'."

"No." He said raising his voice slightly. Sasuke wanted to strangle him, he'd cunningly used Sasuke's distraction to have him absent-mindedly answer his guess.

"OH admit it. Like you haven't checked her out before! Every guy in this village has and I'm not about to believe that the '_all mighty, immune-to-women'_ Uchiha hasn't!"

"You're an idiot." He was glaring at Naruto for being so annoyingly accurate.

"I saw you looking at her before while she was stretching, don't even try to bullshit me."

In his mind he thought of every curse word he could. _'When had this fucking idiot had seen him looking at her?'_ God damn it. He was never going to drop this…

"I don't know what you're talking about."

On the outside Sasuke feigned nonchalance, but the blond knew better than that. It was half based on the fact that he himself always avoided looking at Sakura while she stretched because she always had a way of looking rather... _appealing_. He had essentially just asked the last question on a hunch but Sasuke's answer told him that he'd been right.

"Yeah, _sure_ you don't." His smile never left his face.

"…So I heard what you did to Sakura" He had his head turned to the Uchiha, blue eyes observing the reaction of his best friend. Naruto had his fingers crossed and that he'd take the bait, thus revealing a clue to the mystery.

The reaction was instantaneous. His whole body went stiff and his head snapped towards the blond, shocked eyes turning to him.

"Sakura told you?" Sasuke fired the question out before he could think. There was no way Sakura had revealed what happened!

Incredulous eyes saw the blonde's mouth form the shape of an 'O' and the look of poorly concealed amusement on his face before the raven haired man started panicking.

"_Oh_… So something _DID_ happen?" The blond had one eyebrow raised and a grin plastered on his face.

Sasuke immediately tried to start back pedaling once he realized the mistake he'd made.

"No. Nothing happened." He said firmly.

"Hmmm? Well from your reaction to my last statement it looks to me like something _definitely_ happened. What'd ya do teme?"

"Naruto.." He was voicing a warning to the idiot to shut up before he killed him.

"What were you saying about Sakura... _telling me something?_"

"Forget it. Nothing happened."

_'Why couldn't he just drop the subject?'_ Sasuke should have realized that as soon as he had reacted he'd given the blonde more than enough ammunition. At this rate Naruto was going to interrogate him until he was forced to spill.

"I totally forgot that '_Nothing'_, as you so call it, would enrage Sakura to the point of punching you through _**3 buildings.**_"

"…"

"Oh and not to mention her throwing a kunai at you just now."

The man glared and turned his head in the other direction.

"Come on bastard! Who would be stupid enough to believe that?"

A condescending smirk was directed at the blond instantly.

"SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE! JUST SPILL IT ALREADY! Everyone's dying to know what happened!"

"No." A chuckle erupted from the blonde.

"It seems like whatever you did really has to be _something_ if you're this persistent in not telling anyone."

Naruto saw the way his shoulders tensed at his accusation.

"I'm right aren't I?"

"…"

"It couldn't have been _that_ bad…"

Naruto watched Sasuke's shoulders stiffen, dark eyes slanting to the left.

Sasuke fidgeted. Sasuke never fidgets.

Dark eyes shifted almost nervously to observe around him before leaning in closer to Naruto.

"If you say _anything_ about this I'm going to put an end to your existence. Just so we're clear."

"You have my word!" Naruto was elated at his victory.

"Tsunade sent me to get Sakura for a meeting really early…. So I went to her bedroom to wake her up and she was hiding under the covers and she wouldn't get up. So I pulled off the covers….

"You saw her naked !" He accused while pointing a finger into his face.

"Shut up you moron! _No_. But how the hell was I supposed to know that she was sleeping in only her _underwear_?"

'_Oh'_ It all made sense now... The bastard had just blindly walked into a disaster without any forewarning! He felt sorry for the stoic Uchiha, he'd probably been frozen in shock before taking that punch to the face. _'That's why she was so pissed when he looked at her!'_ He suddenly felt admiration for the man sitting beside him. Man, Sasuke had fucked up _real_ good.

The blonde was already smirking like a Cheshire cat. Blue eyes shining with amusement. It started with the twitching of the side of his mouth before a barely confined giggle escaped him, which then turned into full blown laughing.

"Shut up." He hissed at him.

Naruto sobered up a little before a leering smirk bloomed on his face.

"So….. you saw Sakura in _only _her bra and underwear? It must be hard keeping your hands to yourself after seeing something like that…. _Or maybe it's the opposite?"_

Sasuke already knew after seeing the look on Naruto's face that he wasn't going to like whatever the idiot was about to say. His eyes widened by a fraction before he shot him one of his fiercest glares.

The glare on Sasuke's face was enough to make the blonde double over in laughter, holding his stomach from how much he was laughing.

"Go Fuck Yourself." This only fuelled Naruto to laugh even harder.

"…I bet you know _all about that._" He barely got the sentence out before Sasuke's hand whacked the back of his head harshly.

That still didn't deter his laughter, clearly the blonde thought this was the most _hilarious_ thing in the world. Sasuke's eye twitched as Naruto's laughter continued. The irritated man rolled his eyes at his best friend before he looked to the field and panic struck him.

The laughter was cut off as a hand abruptly covered Naruto's mouth when Sasuke noticed Sakura and Kakashi walking towards them.

"If you know what's good for you, you will shut the fuck up." He threatened before taking his hand off his mouth.

'If she found out that I told Naruto…' Sasuke didn't think he'd survive a second attack from her.

Luckily, Naruto got a hold of himself and repressed his laughter, and Sakura had been out of hearing range and hadn't heard any part of their conversation. Kakashi called it a day and said that they were all free to head home.

So with one last warning look to Naruto to keep his mouth shut about the incident he left and headed toward his apartment.

Naruto hid a smirk as he thought up a devious plan. It involved Sakura driving Sasuke to the brink of insanity. Having been her best friend for all these years, he himself had to deal with the innocent behaviors of Sakura Haruno that would drive any man crazy. Thinking back on the years of their friendship he wanted to laugh at the number of times he'd needed to run away from Sakura for fear of her realizing his less than pure thoughts. He recalled numerous uncomfortable erections that she'd unknowingly caused. And was still _oblivious_ to her effect on men.

He loved Sakura like a sister but that didn't mean he didn't think she was sexy. The worst thing about it was that Sakura had the knack for doing certain things which couldn't help but fill your mind with inappropriate thoughts. Over the years of growing up together, through an embarrassing and downright painful process, he had learned. Naruto had become an expert at avoiding all of her unintentionally suggestive actions.

He almost felt sympathy for his best friend but he couldn't pass up this opportunity to drive Sasuke to embrace the opposite sex. Anyways, it's about time he noticed Sakura. Naruto wondered how much self control an Uchiha had….

Because he was sure going to **_need it._**

Poor Sasuke didn't even know _what_ was coming.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto

Sasusaku

Hihi! Thank you so much for all the reviews you guys gave :) They really make my day and i'm glad you guys like the story! Sooo this chapter is kinda graphic... haha. Also there's more to come for poor Sasuke!

R & R please!

Hope you guys like it, let me know what you think and i'm open to ideas for later chapters!

_'these are thoughts'_

:)

* * *

><p>E<em>verything was very hazy with the edges blurred in black. The raven haired man was standing in front of a bed dressed in black nin pants with a simple white t-shirt. He could see the figure of someone standing in front of him but he couldn't see their face, his dream blocked out the image of the person's face with black.<em>

_"Who are you?"_

_The person stepped closer to him, he could tell that whoever it was that they were considerably shorter than him. The figure barely reached his chin._

_His question was answered with the sound of light and melodic laughter. The voice sounded suspiciously familiar._

_Sasuke tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness but it didn't help. He was growing frustrated because he still wasn't able to see who it was._

_"Who are-" A finger was placed on his lips to quiet his speech. Small and pale feminine hands came out from the surrounding black, one hand coming to rest on his chest. The finger was removed from his lips on to have the thumb trace his bottom lip. Next he felt the figure press against his front._

_His breath hitched when he felt breasts and obviously feminine curves molding against him. He tried to grab and still the hands that were touching him but he was unsuccessful. The hands only pushed his chest, forcing the backs of his knees to hit the bed and causing him to fall back on the bed._

_The figure kept advancing closer to him until it was seated in his lap. He just sat there and let the figure do what it wanted. It was clearly a female but he wished he could see the person's face. Hands suddenly lifted his shirt above his head leaving him only in his black pants._

_He flinched when the warm hands traced patterns all over his chest and moved to his abdomen. He felt hot. The patterns her fingers were tracing left trails of fire in their wake. The lower her hands ventured the more he could feel his breathing becoming shallow. He swallowed when he felt small fingers unbutton his pants._

_He wasn't sure why but he wanted this to keep going._

_He stifled a gasp when the curious fingers outlined his member through his pants. He could feel himself hardening more with every touch she gave him. She was driving him crazy, he could feel her nipples poking through her shirt when she moved herself to press flush against his chest. He heard the laughter again but this time her lips were right beside his ear._

_Her palm was rubbing him intentionally now, moving up and down his length. He tried to thrust up into her hand but that only made her stop moving her hand. He growled low in his throat when he couldn't get what he wanted. His cock throbbed painfully in his pants. He wanted release so badly but the faceless figure wasn't letting him._

_He almost cried out when he felt the hand slip into his boxers and grab his length. He bucked into her hands from the feeling of contact on the bare skin of his arousal. He bit back a groan when her thumb teased the head and spread the leaking pre-cum over it. His eyes shut tightly and he grit his teeth when he felt her hand grip him firmly and give a harsh stroke of his erection. It felt so good, he didn't want it to end._

_The hand's slow strokes brought him so much pleasure he thought he would die. He suddenly imagined the hand to be Sakura's. He wished it was her who was pressed against him, that she was the one stroking him with small, soft hands, bringing him such intense pleasure. The idea of Sakura being so naughty had his cock hardening even more. He was panting by now, he could feel the beads of sweat trickling down his neck._

_The pace of the hand slowly began increasing, robbing him of breath, moving up and down his erection._

_"Sasuke."_

_His eyes that had fallen shut under the onslaught of so much pleasure immediately snapped open. His eyes widened as he saw the face of the figure to be Sakura. He tried to call out her name but a particularly harsh pump of his erection had him trying to hold back a moan. He was so close._

_"…Sak…ura.. please." His raspy voice begging for her to bring him to release._

As soon as he said the words the edges of his dream started fading to black and the feeling of her hand stroking him slowed. His hips thrust in desperation. He tried his hardest to keep his dream, he couldn't be left like this! But his efforts were useless as Sakura's face faded into the darkness and he no longer felt the heat of her body pressed against his. The feeling of her hand wrapped around him disappearing all together.

He opened his eyes to find himself alone in the navy blue walls of his bedroom, lying on his back in his bed with no Sakura. He closed his eyes, groaning out loud when he felt his erection pressing against his pants.

"Fuck." He wanted to break something, this had been the fifth time he'd woken up in the middle of an erotic dream involving his pink haired team mate. Frustrated, he sat up in his bed and ran a hand through his messy locks. He always woke up right before he'd finally reach climax, and was left with a throbbing arousal, feeling all hot and bothered.

Sasuke was never the type to have wet dreams about any woman but since the incident, a little over a week ago, of finding her in her bed only wearing lingerie he'd been plagued with thoughts, images, and now she was even in his dreams. The image of Sakura in her lacy green panties and bra suddenly flashing in his mind.

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt his member twitch in response to the image. This was all her fault! He had never before had this much trouble dealing with his hormones. Hell, during adolescence he hadn't even been curious about the opposite sex. Whenever he'd gotten morning erections he just waited till it'd go down by itself or take a cold shower to fix the problem.

He couldn't remember getting hard from any other situations and he was generally disinterested in women. They all threw themselves at his feet and all of them were annoying. Women of all different kinds had tried to seduce him but he'd never been aroused by any of them.

But _god damnit_. Fucking Sakura had him losing his damn mind. He didn't know what it was but she could make him feel hot just by looking at him. She was fucking _distracting_ _as hell_ and it was begging to be a problem. He knew she was attractive, her exotic features and fit physique and he also knew he wasn't the only one who had noticed her. He'd never admit to it but even before the incident, he occasionally found his eyes lingering on her developed body and feminine curves. Sasuke did so discreetly of course.

The last several mornings of waking up with a pulsing hard on he'd simply ignored it and gotten up to take a cold shower. It would take him twice as long to shower because it seemed like his body didn't want to cool down, but he patiently waited till his erection would disappear.

He'd never before touched himself and his pride wouldn't allow him to stoop to such poor level of self gratification.

_But_

He sat there in his bed and all he could focus on was his throbbing arousal. It was like it had a heartbeat of its own. He honestly couldn't take it anymore, he was denied release every single time and it was killing him. She teased him even in his dreams! He shifted on his bed slightly but immediately stilled and sucked in air through clenched teeth. The movement had caused the fabric of his boxers to rub against the tip of his member. And it had felt incredibly _good_. He bit his lip trying to push down the instinct to repeat the action.

Instead he closed his eyes and tried to meditate his arousal away. Dark eyes snapped open when images of Sakura reaching behind her back and unhooking her bra filled his mind. Anytime he closed his eyes he'd see her… _licking her lips, biting on a nail, smirking seductively at him._

_'Fuck. This needs to stop.'_ No matter how hard he tried, it felt like his skin was getting hotter. With no blood left in his head he couldn't concentrate on anything. At this point….. he couldn't resist temptation any longer.

He laid back down on his bed with his head falling back against the pillows. He struggled with himself, he didn't want to do this! But he knew that a cold shower would no longer alleviate him of his needs.

_Oh..how hard Naruto would laugh at him if he knew what Sasuke was about to do….._

The dark haired man took a few deep breaths before moving his right hand to rest on his stomach. He lightly smoothed over the pale skin before slowly moving lower to rest on his hip. He teased the skin there, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive skin. He let out the breath he'd been holding and made himself more comfortable on the bed.

It was odd, how his own rough hand could feel so nice against his skin. Since he'd never previously explored his own body he was surprised to discover that he was in fact, quite sensitive. He looked down at himself and saw his hand resting right above the tent in his boxers. He was curious now, he'd heard many conversations between men about how great masturbation was. There were also times where Naruto would enthusiastically explain how good it felt and how much he loved it.

He'd previously been disgusted…. But he was starting to see that they might have been right…

Hesitantly he pressed his palm to his clothed erection. He almost moaned at the feelings of his own hand. _'Feels so good'_ He slowly rubbed his length over his boxers. He hissed, eyes shutting, he was consumed by the pleasure. He needed more.

He moved his hands to pull his boxers off, fabric brushing against his sensitive skin, his erection sprung up once it was released from its confinement. He looked at his member, hard and pulsing, the head was colored bright red. He hissed feeling the cool air hit the warm skin of his arousal.

He took a deep breath before he wrapped his hand around his erection. He fisted the covers with his left hand while a choked moan made its way out of his throat.

"Kami." He gripped himself firmly before moving his hand down his shaft. Why had he never tried this before? It felt fucking amazing. He moved his hand over himself up and down and even moved to tease his tip with his thumb. He gave up trying to hold back and moaned as he teased his slit with his thumb.

"_Aah_…_ha_.." Pre-cum was leaking from his slit, thumb spreading it over the head of his member and it was making a nice lubricant for his stroking. Closing his eyes he imagined it wasn't his own hand touching himself, that it was a smaller, softer hand gripping him.

Teeth caught his bottom lip when he imagined Sakura teasing his cock with her hand, that it was her bringing him this divine pleasure. The heat that had long since pooled in his stomach was becoming tighter, forming a knot inside him. The pace of his hand increased faster and faster. Pre-cum dripping down his rigid cock before his pumping hand caught it and rubbed it into his skin.

The dark haired man was lost in pleasure, moans tearing their way out of his throat with each delicious pump of his erection. He imagined Sakura kissing her way down his chest, nipping at the skin of his hips before reaching his member, the way emerald eyes would look up at him through dark lashes, lips pulling into a smirk before a bubblegum tongue would flick out to lick the tip of his arousal.

His skin was on fire, he could feel his cock pulsing, the knot becoming tighter and tighter in his stomach. Moaning, he threw his head back, fist pumping his erection furiously while his hips thrusted into his moving hand. More images of Sakura flashed through his mind, he pretended it was her stroking him. He was teetering on the edge of orgasm, gasping he moved his hand even faster up and down his cock.

"_Ha_…._aah_.. _N-nn_…" So close.

And then suddenly he felt the ball inside him explode, his balls tightening, and thighs tensing. He cried out as orgasm ripped through his whole body, hips arching off the bed while his hand continued to stroke up and down his cock. Spurts of cum shot out of his slit, cum landing on his chest and covering his stomach. Strings of the pearly liquid kept coming out of his rigid member as his hand dragged out his climax. His furious pace gradually slowed as he came down from his high. He continued milking himself until the last spurt of cum shot out of his cock.

He was left breathless as his very first orgasm had rocked through his body, muscles still spasming from the intense pleasure. He dropped his hand from his member and wiped his sticky hand on his thigh. His torso was completely covered in his thick white fluid but it didn't matter. Sasuke was in euphoria, he couldn't believe that masturbation felt this good.

Catching his breath, he was bathing in the aftermath of his orgasm, feeling boneless and happily exhausted.

"No wonder Naruto loves this."

After a couple minutes Sasuke finally lifted himself from his bed and went to go shower to clean the dried cum off of his chest and stomach. With the warm water spraying on his skin and washing away the evidence of his previous activity he let himself relax. He finished with his shower and dressed himself for training. He sighed thinking of how he was going to deal with Sakura.

This was getting bad… He'd dreamed of her every night and if that wasn't enough. He, Sasuke Uchiha, had just masturbated to images of his pink haired teammate sucking him off. He struggled to figure out why she had such an effect on him. Last week everything was fine.

_'But after seeing her in her underwear I'm reduced to this?'_ Surely this was only temporary and he'd eventually get over it. He just couldn't understand why she had affected him so drastically. He had seen women in less clothing than what he'd seen her in, not to mention Sakura had been completely innocent and sleeping.

'_There's something wrong with me._' The fantasies that had been playing in his mind ever since the incident were nothing but inappropriate and dirty. Maybe he was so attracted to Sakura because she was innocent. She was pure. He didn't know why but it made her even more appealing to him.

He shook his head to dispel his thoughts before he focused too much on thoughts of Sakura. He left his apartment and made his way over to the Team 7 training grounds to meet for training. He arrived to the field and nodded to Naruto and a suspiciously early Kakashi. He narrowed his eyes when Kakashi closed his orange book and turned his one eye to look at Sasuke.

"You never did say what happened the other day." From the corner of his eye he could see Naruto holding back a laugh. Atleast Naruto hadn't told him.

So Kakashi was so curious that he'd come early for training? He contemplated how long he could keep the secret from the silver haired man. Before he could think of a reply to his sensei Sakura made her appearance.

"Kakashi-sensei? This must be a miracle. You're here **_early_**!" Sasuke turned his head to see her walking over to them.

Shifting his dark eyes back to the silver haired man, he smirked when he saw the frustration on Kakashi's face as he was interrupted for a _second_ time by their only female teammate. The lone eye promised that he wasn't finished.

Naruto on the other hand was delighted to see that Sakura was wearing her hair in a messy _bun_ instead of the usual pony tail she wore. He was sure Sasuke had never seen the show Sakura put on when she took her rubber band out of her hair. He hid a smirk thinking about how he would effectively put his plan into action, this was a good preview of what was to come.

It was midafternoon by the time their training session had finished. They were all exhausted as they rested in the shade of a tree. Naruto had patiently been waiting for the right moment to get Sakura to take out her hair. Sakura was sitting cross-legged beside him while Sasuke was seated a couple feet in front of them.

He had already caught Sasuke glance at Sakura almost unnoticeably once or twice already so this was definitely going to get his attention. Currently his best friend was leaning back on his hands and looking at the sky but that would change. He turned to Sakura who was taking a drink of water from a bottle and decided to go on with it.

"Sakura-chan can I see your hair band for a second?" He was hoping she would comply with his request even though it was rather strange. But she only turned to look at him with a confused stare.

"Naruto? Sorry but why do you need it?" _She had better not be difficult about this._

"I just want to see it!" Naruto was determined for this to work, from past experience he knew how hard it was not to stare when she fiddled with her hair.

"No Naruto, I'm not giving you my hair band. You don't need it." She turned her head away from the blonde and lifted her water bottle back to her mouth.

Even though she had refused he wasn't going to give up. He resorted to messing up her hair instead so that she would be forced to take out her hair and fix it again. He grabbed her bun and started pulling at it in an effort to mess it up.

"Naurto! Stop ruining my hair! Stop it!"

He was successful in his efforts but he also earned himself a smack to the head from Sakura. She was glaring at him with her hair falling out of the bun, strands of hair messily framing her face.

"Uggh! What is your problem idiot!"

Sasuke had turned his head from the sky to look at the two when Naruto had caused the commotion. Naruto hid a smirk when he noticed Sasuke's eyes fixated on Sakura, he'd accomplished two tasks simultaneously.

He was _quite_ pleased with himself.

Sasuke watched Sakura roll her eyes at Naruto before lifting her right arm to reach behind her head, fingers pulling out the elastic. His eyes widened when she pulled the elastic band from her hair, releasing pink tresses as they fell down in waves. She closed her eyes and shook her head left to right freeing her hair. Pink hair cascaded down her shoulders and reached her hips. She looked… _hot_. He watched as her waist length pink locks slowly bounced while she moved her head. She opened her green eyes, bangs attractively falling into them. She moved her right hand to her mouth and captured the hair elastic with white teeth.

She then raised both hands to run her fingers through her hair, nails brushing bangs away from her face. The movement also had her unintentionally pushing out her chest. Sasuke swallowed when he saw her sigh and close her eyes, hands moving through her hair, nails scraping against her scalp to get rid of the kinks. Her hair looked amazingly soft and he found himself wanting to run his hands through her locks. Dark eyes couldn't tear their gaze away from the sight of the pink haired girl massaging her scalp.

All he could picture was _her sitting on top of him, pink tresses teasing his chest as she leaned down to connect her lips with his. More locks falling around her to create a curtain as she closed the distance between them, his own fingers tangling in her silky locks as he pulled her closer… or her pushing her bangs out of her face with her hand while she rode him, hips moving up and dow-_

His thoughts were interrupted when Sakura let out a delighted moan from the massage she was giving herself. He stiffened when the sound reached his ears. Of course it wasn't in any way sexual but Sasuke couldn't stop replaying the wonderful sound of her moan in his head. _How would she sound when he fucked her? When she orgasmed? Would she scream his name while he pounded into her?_

He needed to stop his thoughts before he got a hard on. _How?_ _Did she have to be so damn appealing all the time?_ How was he ever going to concentrate on anything if she insisted on being a tease. He wanted to hear her moans as _she clung to his shoulders, legs wrapped around his wai-_

"Mmhmm.." He quickly looked away from her before he lost his composure. He resisted the urge to groan and bite his lip at the sensual display she was putting on in front of him.

_'Does she do this on purpose?'_ He refused to lift his eyes from the ground for fear of his body reacting to her innocent actions. '_God. This is so unfair.'_

Naruto barely held back his laughter when he saw Sasuke's reaction to seeing Sakura take out her hair. He watched dark eyes widen before longing flickered across them. It was even funnier when his best friend heard her moan. The man had tensed while his eyes dropped to her lips. He knew _exactly_ what Sasuke had been thinking…. He couldn't blame him either. Sakura had the nasty habit of moaning and humming when she massaged her head and making it sound unbearably sensual. He'd discovered this habit of hers when they were 15 and ever since he would disappear if he ever saw her reaching for her hair band. Not looking at her didn't help because he could still hear the sounds she made.

Truly, she was a dangerous force to be reckoned with. One would think she'd been trained as a seductress to be able to turn any innocent action to become sensual. She aroused men so easily without even meaning to.

He looked beside him to see her tying her hair back up into a bun securely at the back of her head. Looking back at Sasuke he could see the obvious frustration in his body language and he looked like he was trying to burn a whole through the ground with his glare.

The blonde smiled to himself, this was only the _beginning_.

He sincerely pitied the man Sakura **intentionally** seduced.


End file.
